livingonourownfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Rainlegs
hi Hey!!! Please make me a sig!! Pleze wiil u? ' - ' ✩Icefern✩Icey 01:27, April 5, 2011 (UTC) ok here: Big letters: I AM A TRAP! (Words curly if u can make them curly) Colors: All orange symbols: blue Symbols: Sun Links: To user page All Thanks! ✩Icefern✩Icey 01:34, April 5, 2011 (UTC) heyzzzzz ✩Icefern✩Icey 03:22, April 5, 2011 (UTC) sup? my sig done? sry i want a diff sig badlly. ✩Icefern✩Icey 03:35, April 5, 2011 (UTC) KK. please do.... Hi Hi Icewish 15:48, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Rainlegs! You're on here?!! Ice Cave closed this Wiki down, so I am trying to start it up again! I didn't know you were on here! Do you know how I can become an admin or leader on here? I have been advertising it on WWiki, on people's talk pages, so I kinda want to be leader so I can claim this Wiki as my own. Also, do you think you could help me set it up and advertise for more Users? I'm createing a project for Chararts, FanClans and Fanfiction, old users helping new users getting a hang of things, and potatoes (Kidding, no potatoes on this Wiki! Potatoes are banned:P). Anyway, since you are a rollbacker on WWiki, you should be pretty good at keeping out vandals, right? Well, do you think you can join as leader of Project: F&F. It is under construction right now, but i'll tell you when It is ready for members. 23:17, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Help Can you help me delete some pages, if not can you help me contact Spottedstar. Icewish 21:06, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Ha ha! just a warning to scare vandals she says, you won't get blocked she says! Bluesky1 got banned for two months so I can't edit on WWiki. :'(. I should just go on other wikis for awhile. Spottedstar42Leader of the greatPantherClan! 23:51, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Siggie Hi Rainlegs, I need your help with my siggie. I need the background black so it is easier to read. Sorry to bother you, ¶Icewish¶ , 02:14, June 13, 2011 (UTC) O.K then! Can you fix my sig. on our own warriors wiki? 20:04, June 25, 2011 (UTC)silverwhisker hyis rainlegs, can you please rejoin this wiki? It's pretty slow right now and I can't advertise on WWiki, and i've advertised on every other wiki but still there's only a few people. Also, can you roelplay as echo? You joined but you never roleplayed:)^_^ Spotz ^_^ 20:57, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Hey, are you Reedstar of Winterclan? I'm Blackpaw/star of FreeClan.^_^ Spotz ^_^ 23:59, August 22, 2011 (UTC) YEs, Reedstar. At least you don't know I lead FreeClan, wait, I said nothing1 *shifty eyes* :P^_^ Spotz ^_^ 00:04, August 23, 2011 (UTC) hey rainy if you're not going to be actie on this wiki do you mind if i give away some of your cats, such as, the one cat? XD^_^ Spotz ^_^ 00:01, October 2, 2011 (UTC) oh, sorry we didn't know we thought ice cave had made them.^_^ Spotz ^_^ 02:51, October 2, 2011 (UTC) ok, thanks rainy!^_^ Spotz ^_^ 02:54, October 2, 2011 (UTC) there's a mediawiki page. you'll have to search it on your wiki. look up: Mediawiki:newmessageslink and for new messages in other wikis try Mediawiki:newmessagesmulti. all you have to do is edit it^_^ Spotz ^_^ 03:00, October 2, 2011 (UTC)